


good boys (don't get used)

by eloha



Series: blushing and bashful [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “You’re very pretty Killer, has anyone ever told you that?”The question shocks Killer. Mainly because he’s been called many things- gorgeous, handsome, beautiful, but neverpretty. Killer’s heart stutters in his chest and he chooses to finally take a sip of water, shaking his head afterwards.“That’s quite a shame.” Doflamingo rasps, and this time Killer doesn’t bother hiding his expression.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Killer
Series: blushing and bashful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	good boys (don't get used)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh, so this baby was birth because a certain anon was graciously gifting me in my cc, and like... this is Bound to be a series. I know it's been a while since I posted anything (like 2 weeks????) and here I come back with some rare pairing, but I feel like I'm always dabbling in rare pairings so whatever, yeah? I had fun writing this, and I'm super excited for what I have planned ^,^

Killer shoves the car key into the ignition without much thought, listening, with slight satisfaction, at how it cuts on smoothly. There’s not a hint of reluctance to the motor when Killer presses on the gas, eases off of it. 

It’s the first time in a while he’s been able to drive something so smooth, even after work being done on it. Usually, in the field he works in, one can tell the difference to an old car, an average one or another that’s slightly above the rest. This one is not only slightly above the rest, but it _is_. The motor is smooth, running at a pace that one can’t even tell if it’s on or not. 

The car in question is a candy red, 1967 convertible, that Killer was even surprised made it into their shop. The number of places that were around could’ve done impeccable work, so the fact that it landed in he and Kid’s dingy little mechanic shop, they did all they could to make it work simply because they had to. They weren’t so low on the tree to where their shop was unknown, but there were still a number of places that outweighed them. 

When a certain raven came in pushing in the vehicle and damn near demanded them to work on it, they didn’t refuse. 

Now, a week later, Killer is the one trudging it halfway across town, into a part that he’s _very_ unfamiliar with, but with the amount the shop was willing to pay to deliver the car, Killer wasn’t going to be the one going against it. He’d happily take a taxi back to the shop if it meant being given the double amount on what really needed to be fixed on the car. 

Stopping in front of a high raise building quickly diminishes that thought. Usually, it’s in Kid’s expertise to deliver such things to the rich because he gets in and gets out, Kid doesn’t make mundane topic. The redhead is used to being looked at as rugged, intimidating. Whereas Killer is quiet. He doesn’t like making conversation unless he must, but Kid being caught up in office work, Killer had no choice but to do such a task. 

The receptionist looks at Killer slightly skeptical, but once she was given his name and area of expertise, she lets him up without a second thought after calling- who Killer supposed, was the dark-haired man. His name was Vergo if Killer remembered correctly. The doorman glances inside only enough to cover a keypad, pressing numbers onto it, before stepping out and letting it close. 

Killer is slightly grateful that he’s in the elevator alone, especially since it’s travelling at a higher distance than he would’ve thought. Killer looks out the glass window to the streets below, barely spotting the convertible, clenching the keys in his fist the further it looks to be. This is so unlike him, he’s terribly nervous, and the man obviously lives on the very top floor because it keeps going and going until Killer is sure he’s about to fly out the very top. 

It doesn’t take long, between Killer’s slight panic, and the ease of the elevator, for it to come to a sudden halt and he has nothing left to do except step out when the doors open. 

It’s obvious he landed on the top floor, _very_ obvious, when the doors to the penthouse are flown open and it’s not Vergo he’s greeted with, but a blonde. He’s obviously older than Killer, but he’s just as in shape. The sheer size of the man looms over him, and _that_ says something, Killer is not small by any means, but this man could give him a run for whatever little money he does have. 

“Good morning, I’m with-” 

“Victoria punk,” the man interrupts. He has sunglasses on, despite the morning time, but even still it’s obvious he’s looking Killer up and down, “you can come on in. I have your payment waiting on you.” 

The blonde turns away before Killer can even respond, and with some slight nervousness, he makes his way forward. The man is all no nonsense, yet the way he talks is chalk full of amusement. His voice is gravelly and rich, and Killer likes to think it suits him. He tries to not check the blonde out as he follows him inside the penthouse, but it’s obvious underneath his silk pajamas that he’s wearing nothing at all. 

“I take it you took good care of my baby?” 

A lump forms in Killer’s throat and it has nothing at all to do with nerves, but arousal. Killer doesn’t know if the man just woke up, or if his voice is naturally raspy, but it sends tingles up and down his spine, swallowing before he answers. 

“Yes, we did.” Killer confirms, stopping in the middle of the living room when it looks as if the older man is walking off into the office. 

Killer is completely out of his element here. Not only because of every sleek silver metal gracing the place, or the floor to ceiling windows covering the entire living room, but also because of his attire. Where the man was covered in expensive pink materials, Killer is adorned in a blue shirt, obviously worn out, yet still form fitting, regular blue jeans and old boots. 

“Here you are.” The blonde says, shocking Killer out of his thoughts, handing over a small little envelope. 

“Thank you.” Killer attempts to grasp the paper, intent on getting out, but the man’s grasp grows tighter. 

Killer’s stomach swoops when he takes a step closer. 

“You’re forgetting something.” 

Killer tries to not bite his lip at the drop in octave, cheeks heating up when the older blonde trails his fingers across his wrist, grasping his hand only to grab his keys out of them. Killer’s blush deepens, so caught up in every single emotion he was feeling that he forgot to even hand the man’s keys over. 

“I’m sorry,” Killer mutters sheepishly. 

The man’s smile is a lot more wicked than it should be, he’s also a lot closer than he should be, and Killer should complain about that. It’s not really professional to drop something off to someone who seems so rich and be so comfortable in their home. 

Killer wants to back away, but the man’s touch won’t allow it. He’s still holding onto Killer’s wrist, the paper holding the money. Killer glances away, though he knows that does nothing. He’s already blushing, breathing heavily, the man is sure to notice that. 

“There’s no need to be in a rush.” 

And Killer wants to flee when he steps forward. He has to tilt his head back in order to look up, ponytail rustling across his neck and back. His clothes suddenly feel too tight staring up at the man, seeing his reflection. Killer usually looks so stoic and unmovable, but now he looks totally affected. 

“Would you like something to drink before you leave?” 

Killer suddenly feels parched, and he nods his head. 

“Yes please.” 

The man’s grin turns from something sweet to sinister, and Killer’s heart flutters. 

“Water, juice-” 

_You_. 

“Water, please.” 

Killer swallows hard, almost chasing the man’s contact when he turns away, envelope left in his hand, touch gone from his wrist. Killer wants it back. It was so soft compared to his own, how his calloused fingers and palms feel grazing his own body. His were soft enough to feel as if Killer was floating on clouds. 

“And sorry for my rude manners,” the blonde says, glancing over his shoulder as he makes it into the kitchen, “my name is Doflamingo. The man by the name of Vergo is an old friend, I wasn’t able to get my baby to a closer shop when she broke down on me.” 

Every time the man- Doflamingo- says _my baby_ , something in Killer’s gut clenches tight, and he just nods his head dumbly, walking towards the marble counter. 

A glass of water is set in front of Killer before he even realizes and Doflamingo sets his elbows on the counter, chin rested on pretty fingers, hands clasped lightly together. 

“What’s your name darling.” 

The glass clenches in Killer’s fingers. It’s not as if he’s a virgin, he wants to mentally scold himself for being so damn affected by Doflamingo, but he can’t help himself. There’s something about him that makes Killer want to have him keep on speaking, even though he himself is utterly breathless. 

“Killer.” Best to not speak so much, then the man would really get a grasp on how speechless he is. 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches, one of his fingers coming up to play with his bottom lip, and Killer knows he shouldn’t stare, but his eyes are drawn to the movement. 

“You’re very pretty Killer, has anyone ever told you that?” 

The question shocks Killer. Mainly because he’s been called many things- gorgeous, handsome, beautiful, but never _pretty_. Killer’s heart stutters in his chest and he chooses to finally take a sip of water, shaking his head afterwards. 

“That’s quite a shame.” Doflamingo rasps, and this time Killer doesn’t bother hiding his expression. 

Doflamingo said it in a way like he’d tell Killer how pretty he is at any given moment, without hesitation, walking around marble to step in front of Killer. Never has he ever been in front of someone so damn massive. Kid is one thing, he’s only a few inches taller than him, but where he’s taller, Killer is much more built. Doflamingo has the build and the height, the looks, the talk, even the _smell_. 

Doflamingo smells nothing of the garage, no hint of grease or gasoline, he’s a soft masculine scent that makes Killer’s mouth water, fingers twitching, wanting to reach out and touch. Killer steps forward also, closing the distance, he’s much too old to be beating around the bush. It’s obvious this man is coming onto him, and if he’s willing to do such a thing with Killer, then he has no problem with it. 

“Can I touch you?” Doflamingo’s lips twitches at the question, Killer splaying one hand out. 

“Have at it angel.” 

Killer should have some type of shame. He’s technically still working, but once his hands touch Doflamingo, he can’t seem to stop. Even under the soft material it’s clear that he’s sculpted, and while Killer has been with many people before this, none of them have been close to Doflamingo’s stature. 

Doflamingo lets him take his time exploring his body, saying nothing, but gazing at Killer with those intimidating glasses on. The younger blonde ignores it. Running his hands up Doflamingo’s arms, shoulders, boldly sliding down his chest and around his waist. He wishes he could touch his ass, thighs, feel the muscles in his legs, knees holding Killer’s wide open while he fucks into him. 

Killer chances a glance down, and that was the wrong move. Doflamingo is quickly chubbing up in his pants, a bulge just as big as Killer’s outlined in pink fabric, and Killer’s mouth salivates. He’s used to being the top, initiating responses from people, taking the control. It’s rare he ever switches from that position, but with the sheer size of Doflamingo, _fuck_ would he do that. 

A rough grip seizes his chin, and Killer doesn’t hide his reaction. His eyes are already glazed over, knows his arousal is showing. It means nothing that Doflamingo is but a stranger, there’s something about him that makes Killer weak in the knees and there’s no point in denying that. 

“You look so eager,” Doflamingo teases, “was there something you wanted?” 

Killer shouldn’t say it, but how many times has he been in this position and never went for it? Doflamingo could give it all to him, he could give Killer whatever he wanted, and Killer doesn’t know how he knows that, but he _knows_ it. 

“Can I suck you off?” 

Doflamingo hums scandalously, playing with Killer’s goatee hairs. 

“How forward you are doll, is this what you do on all of your home visits?” 

Killer’s cheeks heat up a wonderful pink color that Doflamingo finds _exquisite_. It’s clear the boy is fumbling for some excuse, and Doflamingo should take some type of pity on him, but it’s much more amusing seeing this humiliated expression. 

“I don’t-” 

“You don’t usually do this?” Doflamingo mocks, tutting, yanking at the blonde hairs on his chin, “of course you don’t, a pretty boy like you wouldn’t do something so slutty, hm?” 

Blonde eyelashes sweep across the tops of Killer’s cheeks when they flutter, mouth parting, blue irises dilating. Oh, he has the most delightful expressions, an open book. It's been so long since Doflamingo has come across someone so pure, though he’s not pure at all with the looks, as well as the question, he just gifted Doflamingo with. 

“You really want it though, yeah?” Doflamingo asks rhetorically, palming the front of his sleep pants. 

The last thing he expected when waking up this morning was a blowjob, but the sight of a pretty muscular man just begging with his eyes to be on his knees, is a sight that he can’t pass up. It’s few and far between he’s gifted with such a sight. Doflamingo is more used to the sinewy and pliant type, so the complete opposite is such a wonderful and rare thing. 

“Go on and get on your knees for me pretty.” 

Killer drops so easily, like that’s exactly what he was waiting on. Doflamingo removes the fingers from his chin if only to tangle his hand in pretty blonde tresses. Everything about Killer screams _pretty_. His hair, his muscles, even the way his eyelashes flutter up at Doflamingo. It’s obvious he’s not new to this type of experience and that makes it all the more enthralling, has Doflamingo digging the heel of his palm into his cock, gripping it through silk material. 

“No need to be shy,” Doflamingo taunts when he spots blue eyes flickering down, “I can see how much you want it.” 

Doflamingo’s hand moves away just as Killer is tugging his sleeping pants down, irises dilated when he spots he’s not wearing underwear, though he’s not surprised by that at all. Killer licks his lips, flicking his eyes up, grabbing the base of Doflamingo’s cock. 

“You have a pretty dick.” 

Killer’s not shy with it at all, as soon as that praise is spilled from his lips, those pretty pinks are fitted around the head of his member, a long tongue sweeping out to lick around what's not in his mouth. Killer doesn’t bother hiding his appreciation for the task, so neither does Doflamingo. The older blonde groans, lightly rocking his hips forward, biting his lip when Killer slurps more of his length. 

Even with his girth and length Killer is obviously an expert, he knows exactly how to swallow around Doflamingo, bobbing his head in a way that has him gripping his ponytail tugging on it every time he hollows his cheeks. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Doflamingo mutters, looking down into hooded eyelids, lips stretched wide, “just like that baby.” 

Killer shudders, groaning, and Doflamingo throws his head back at the vibrations, driving a little bit deeper into the younger man's mouth. Killer surprises Doflamingo by quickly pushing a hand in his sleep pants, tugging at his balls, licking and slurping around the head of his cock. Doflamingo’s eyes roll back when Killer tugs harshly at his balls, teeth scraping lightly over his length. 

“Like that,” Doflamingo gasps, rocking faster, relishing in how Killer’s throat tightens up. 

The sight of tears almost springing, but not falling, in Killer’s eyes, has Doflamingo thrusting in at a rough pace, biting his lip. His eyes flutter when Killer gags, and Doflamingo yanks at his hair, groaning loudly when Killer presses a thick finger to his perineum and _rubs_. 

“ _Oh baby_ ,” Doflamingo’s hips stutter, pressing once and then twice, groaning the younger man’s name loudly in a way it has it echoing in his penthouse. 

Killer doesn’t stop Doflamingo at all when he plunges, wet heat encased around his cock when he fills out his mouth and throat, spilling deeply inside of him. Killer sucks it all down greedily, eyes hungry, gazing up at Doflamingo like he’s just so thankful for the release. Killer keeps on sucking him afterwards and Doflamingo’s thigh twitches, legs almost feeling weak in a way he’s never experienced, and he tugs the boy off by yanking at his hair. That could be useful. 

“No more of that.” Doflamingo chides, albeit a bit breathlessly. 

Killer looks up at him with an expression that seems more smug than anything, licking his licks, hands planted on thick thighs. Doflamingo spots the huge erection from him, almost as big as his own when it’s hard, and while he would usually leave his partners writhing and begging, there’s something about the boy that makes Doflamingo want to please him. 

“Lay back for me baby.” 

Doflamingo watches with enraptured eyes at Killer easily doing what he’s told, and he’s afraid he won’t ever get this picture out of his mind. Doflamingo rarely has people in his home, save for his brother or Vergo, partners are few and far between and even when he does entertain the thought it’s within a hotel room, leaving it for them whenever he gets done using them. 

The sight of Killer laid out on his dining room floor, adorned in a pretty blue shirt, showcasing those glorious muscles. Pants that look to be sculpted on him; blonde ponytail spread out across marble. This boy is fucking ethereal. The look he gives Doflamingo, even towering above him while he’s laid out, is one of appreciation- _obedience_. 

Killer’s just lying and waiting, and looking as if he won’t be perturbed the least bit if Doflamingo told him to get out right this second. But what a fool he would be to do something such as that. Such submissiveness cannot go unnoticed. 

Doflamingo drops to his knees, spreading Killer’s legs as far as they can go- and far they do go. The fact that it shows he works out could make Doflamingo hard once again, but now’s not the time for that. Now is the time for him to reward Killer, because even while they don’t know each other, Doflamingo wants this to be memorable. He wants Killer to come back, whether he wants to or not. 

Doflamingo pops the button to his jeans, tugging the zipper down eagerly, licking his lips at the vast spot of precum on his boxers. Doflamingo traces it with avid interest, rubbing his thumb over it, soaking in the beautiful groan he gets in return. 

“All of this just from sucking some dick.” Doflamingo murmurs, teasing the head through the garment a bit more, loving how responsive Killer is. 

The smaller blondes' hips fly up, biting his lip as if to muffle his sounds, but it’s no good. It’s clear he’s loving this, and Doflamingo’s not going to slow down one bit. Doflamingo palms Killer’s cock and he keens loudly, both hands slapping down on the hardwood to rock into Doflamingo’s grasp. 

“ _More_.” 

“How _shameless_ baby,” Doflamingo teases, “you don’t even know my last name.” 

Killer looks like he doesn’t give a shit about that. The only thing he cares about right now is rutting into Doflamingo’s hand, allowing himself to be subjugated to a vulnerable position in front of a stranger, and that alone has Doflamingo pulling his boxers down, groaning at how wet and big Killer is. 

“All of you is just pretty, huh?” 

Killer’s cock twitches, and Doflamingo saves that away for later. Just in case the boy decides to come see him again. Doflamingo slurps around the head of his cock, humming at the salty taste, licking up and down his length until Killer is damn near trembling on the floor. 

Doflamingo, at any other time, wouldn’t take pity, but Killer is the most gorgeous sight writhing on his dining room floor. He grasps the younger blonde’s cock and sucks it into his mouth, bobbing his head and picking up a rhythm that has him crying out little _yes’s_ , _please_. One strong hand fitted on the back of Doflamingo’s head to push him down further. 

It’s no easy task, sucking a dick that’s almost bigger than your own, but Doflamingo does it simply. It’s easy to hold off his own breathing to drop down onto Killer’s member, slobber coating his lips and chin, groaning when Killer’s nails scrape along Doflamingo’s scalp. 

Killer has not a hint of shame for taking his pleasure at all, he thoroughly enjoys it, which shows in the way he’s clearly trying to stave off his orgasm. It must have been a long time since he’s had someone around his cock. Which is utterly insane. Killer has a wonderful dick. The stretch of it, the amount of precum he leaks, the blonde pubes that tickle Doflamingo’s nose every time he drops down, nestling in the blonde hairs. 

“A little-” Killer gasps, pressing on the back of Doflamingo’s head, “a little more.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t know what he wants, or how to ask because of the grip Killer takes to his hair, rutting up into his mouth shamelessly. But Doflamingo does the same thing he did to him, raking his teeth along his length, instead of gripping his balls, Doflamingo nips the tip of his cock with his canines and Killer cries out loudly. 

The sounds Killer makes while orgasming will stick with Doflamingo forever. He doesn’t tell him when, and if, he’s coming, he just shoves Doflamingo’s head down, and he hungrily swallows all of him. Marveling in every whimper from that raspy baritone, the twitch of his hips, trembling in his legs. Doflamingo soaks it all in, in the hopes of seeing Killer once again, if only to exploit those reactions some more. 

When Doflamingo pulls back he knows his lips are puffy and red, but the satiated look from Killer makes it all worth it. That pretty little ponytail of his is half done, cheeks ruddy and lips parted, slick with saliva as if he was drooling. Blue eyes are barely lidded, yet when he catches sight of Doflamingo he smirks delightfully, and he swears his heart stutters at that alone. 

“That was good.” 

Killer’s tone is nothing but a husky baritone and Doflamingo swallows thickly. 

He never expected anything when Killer came over. He only expected handing over money and getting his car keys back, but suddenly he wants more. More of these gorgeous expressions, that pretty voice that’s nearly a baritone when aroused. Doflamingo wants to see how far he blushes, and if that pretty little happy trail covers more of his stomach, or if he has more on his chest and legs. 

“Yeah,” Doflamingo murmurs, because he has no idea what else to say, “it was.”

● 

Killer feels like a million fucking bucks when he walks out of that penthouse.

A quick glance at his phone showed that the entire escapade didn’t even last more than thirty minutes, but Killer swore it was an hour or two long. He still had the taste of Doflamingo in his mouth whenever he made it back to the shop, a burning in his pocket when Kid barely glanced at him. 

“Take it you got that baby dropped off?” 

Killer knows his facial expression doesn’t give anything off, but still... something about Doflamingo calling his car baby, and now Kid calling it baby does something to him. 

“That I did.” Killer grunts, picking up the papers for the cars lined outside. 

They have a long day ahead of them, but Killer welcomes it. 

“What a lucky bastard that guy is,” Kid huffs, sliding underneath a Camry, “I would kill for a car like that. Did he tell you where he got that piece from?” 

Killer smiles behind the papers after throwing the stack on the table, grabbing his toolbox without a second thought. 

“Nah, selfish bastard, didn’t give me anything.” 

Yet Killer is aware of the paper in his pocket all day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The tags in this will most def be updated, but I didn't tag all of that simply because of what's going on now. But please do expect there to be more!
> 
> As ALWAYS, I am open to any headcanon or just any ideas you have. So please don't hesitate to talk to me ^.^
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
